


This time, it’s forever.

by Sunshine101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine101/pseuds/Sunshine101
Summary: Aaron and Robert reunite





	This time, it’s forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda terrible, but I’m trying to get back into writing again.

Aaron wakes up with the warmth of another person's body pressed against his back. His mind feels slow and tired, and for a moment he doesn't remember where he is. The initial panic hits him like a punch to the chest, and his eyes fly open as he pushes himself up in bed, temporarily blinded by the darkness of his surroundings.

A soft, familiar groan comes from the person lying next to him, and as his eyes adjust to the dim light of his surroundings he smiles as he realises it wasn’t just a dream.

The curtains are still open. They were too busy in their haste to be close to one another again, and through the window, Aaron can see the silhouettes of trees against the dark blue sky dotted with stars. He shivers against the chill in the bedroom and reaches for his t-shirt, but he no longer feels any sort of fear or panic.

_Last night, it was a surprise. But he’s finally home..._

Aaron sighs to try and rid the weight on his chest, rubs his eyes and begins to make himself comfortable again. Perhaps there's a hint of nervous anticipation as he lies back down and rolls over, but it's drowned out by the rush of pleasant warmth he feels as he's reflexively drawn back into that familiar embrace. This is different to the warmth from before, and it's more than he ever thought he’d get again.

He's seen Robert sleep before, but there were times over the last three years he’d have done literally anything to see this sight, to be able to enjoy the warmth of Robert’s skin against his own. There's something that makes Robert look especially peaceful now, more peaceful than he’s seen in years. Perhaps it's being back in their home; he seems to look closer to his age now he’s away from the visiting room, free of any trouble.

Vaguely, Aaron wonders how long it's been since Robert has been able to sleep this peacefully, but he dismisses the thought from his mind. The most important thing is what happens from here.

A few weeks ago, he wouldn't have dreamed that he would be in the situation he was in now, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

He'd missed this. The heat of Robert’s body, the scent of his skin.

He yawns, shifts once more to make himself comfortable, and smiles when Robert’s arms tighten around him and draw him close. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, and he needs to get sleep while he can. He rests against Robert’s chest, and idly turns his head to press his lips against Robert’s skin as his breathing evens out.

It feels right, Aaron thinks with a smile, to be in Robert’s arms again. And this time, nothing is going to tear them apart.

This time, it's forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
